Ceirion Lanius
Ceirion Dylani Lanius, or simply "Lanius", is a scenario elitist and arconservative who currently serves as King (Rex) of the Political Scenarios. He helped lead the Tempted RP Invasion in 2013 taking a hiatus in 2014. During this hiatus he expanded the scope of his beliefs and studied political movements. His return in 2018 was branded a change of heart as he joined a community that he once saw to overthrow. Ideologically he had transformed into a scenario arconservative, despite the fact that in his earlier years he remained a staunch liberal of RP rights and had believed in solidarity between all types of games. He took this post as a Royal Commissioner in December of 2018 to work under Achilles I Lucius of RP in order to get access to the Imperial Union which was the bubbling hub of politics at the time. After recognising budding talent, the ARC saw it fit to assign him with the establishment of a new kingdom, the Kingdoms of Political Scenarios. Tempted's Lieutenant In 2013, Lanius joined AtWar after a suggestion from a friend. A friend who would go on to become Tempted. Under Tempted, Ceirion was a Lieutenant of the "Tempted's Legion" Coalition. Tempted was establishing a new map which delved into RP which was unexplored at this point in time officially on AtWar. During his time within Tempted's Legion. A young Lanius befriended Cronus, Father of UN. In the days leading up to the release of Tempted's RP. Lanius spoke with Cronus on establishing ties with Tempted, as a good solid player base was already matchmaking on UN every day. Cronus denied any involvement as the tension had already risen between Scenario Elitists, UN Players and the small community of Roleplayers on the soon release of Tempted's RP. The talk of a universally created RP map garnered hope for the small community of Roleplayers as many didn't play together or were even more divided on what they played. Bringing the community closer whilst also absorbing other communities of Roleplayers. The arrival of Tempted's RP marked the end of the totalitarian scenario domination that had lasted for many years. The map sky-rocketed in popularity with the majority of the AtWar community whilst most Scenario Elitists such as Adus, Tunder, Aetius, etc saw Tempted's RP Map as a cancer to the application and community. The Great Extinction began, Scenario Elitists stressed into containing the purge of RP were pushed back into the Crownlands. A long stalemate began which was broken later by the Tunder Offensive, spear headed by Tunder Bactria and Adog Pulcher. During these advancements, Lanius disappeared from Tempteds Legion and wasn't seen after Adog advanced. His role within Tempted's Legion had vanished and his name was added to the death toll. Executive Commissioner After a 5 year long hiatus King of Political Scenarios The Coronation of Ceirion Lanius was the 21st of January 2019. This event began the reconquest of the West, that would see the resurgence of the arconservative faction and the re-establishment of the CRC's dominion over scenarios.